New Familiar
by here-not-there
Summary: "This was their chance for a fresh start. The baggage, the unfinished business could all wait till after. Right now, she could pretend that everything was alright." Five years after Elliot's departure, Olivia sees him again for the first time. It was their second chance. A new familiar. e/o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me

* * *

Olivia turned the corner and walked into her favorite cafe. It was one of those days when things seemed to be going a bit slower than usual. She decided to try and prolong the moment by buying her favorite caffeine drink from this little piece of heaven rather than from the food cart in front of the precinct.

She took in the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee and delicious pastries. She smiled at the barista behind the counter as she ordered her latte with low-fat milk. Olivia decided to indulge in a chocolate muffin when the barista asked if she wanted anything else. While she was waiting for her coffee, Olivia languidly scanned the warmly lit space. She loved the way the wooden interior brought a cozy vacation cabin feeling to the room. Olivia smiled and thanked the barista when she called her name. She grabbed her order and headed towards her favorite corner with the big comfy sofas before she realized that someone had already stolen her spot. She frowned and wondered if this was the end to the beautiful day. Olivia was about to shrug it off and find a new table when she stopped. The person that was in her seat...he was facing away from her, his head buried in a book. But the way his shoulders slightly tensed up, the way he shifted in his seat, the way that he held the mug, could it be?

It has been five years since she last saw him. She had heard updates of him through the grapevines but when people came to her to ask about him, she always shunned them away. It was a past she tried to leave behind because of the way things ended. But the weight that was hanging from her neck and tucked inside her shirt was the evidence that he'd always be a part of her. Whether he knew it or not. Olivia often laughed at how stalker-creepy that sounded, but she couldn't bring herself to take off the Semper Fi he left her.

Olivia didn't realize that she was frozen on the spot until the familiar figure put his book down and stood up. He turned to grab an extra napkin from the bar besides the table when he turned in her direction.

He saw her.

Their gaze held.

Neither could believe it was really the other standing less than two feet away.

Olivia knew that she should be angry. Slapping him or simply walking away was the logical thing to do. Especially after the way he said goodbye, or rather the way he never said goodbye. Anger, betrayal, giving him a taste of his own medicine; she should feel something. She should feel anything but this. She's relieved. The moment their eyes met, a sense of relief flooded through her.

This was their chance for a fresh start. The baggage, the unfinished business could all wait till after. Right now, she could pretend that everything was alright.

She scoffed at her own thoughts. She knew how much she sounded like the battered wives she tried to save every day; still going back to the person that left the deepest wound; each time believing that things had changed, that everything would be okay. Except Olivia knew, the moment she looked into his calm blue eyes, that she was not walking into a death trap with no way out. That was the kind of trust she had in Elliot Stabler, her former partner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! They really motivate me to keep on writing! Especially since I've been away from this fandom for so long! :)  
This chapter has been updated with a newer version. The content is more or less the same with less grammer errors :)

* * *

Elliot's eyes watched Olivia's every move as she headed his way. He couldn't believe that she was so close. He hadn't seen her since he left without the goodbye she deserved. Elliot knew how his departure had temporarily destroyed Olivia. Fin had raged to the hotel he was staying in at the time to inform him of the mess he made just a few days after he officially handed in his resignation.  
He studied her face, looking for any clues as to how she would precede. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her caramel brown hair was a bit longer, the curls at the end tumbling across her shoulders. She still had the air of self-confidence but there was a tinge of something new about her. Something he couldn't place.

He gave her a small smile when she stopped in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi," she said, returning his smile with a tentative one. She glanced at the empty seat across from him, "Is that seat taken?"

Elliot arched a brow, not exactly sure how Olivia was playing the situation. He shook his head.

"Do you mind the company? I can't seem to find a seat with comfy chairs."

Elliot looked around the cafe, there were at least three more empty tables with sofas. Getting Olivia's angle, he smiled and turned back to her. "Please," he said, waving a hand at the empty sofa.

She flashed him her signature thousand-watt smile as she thanked him and took the seat.

"I'm Olivia," she said, sticking out her hand after Elliot also took his seat.

Elliot took her outstretched hand and felt her heat radiating. "I'm Elliot. Elliot Stabler," he introduced.

"Elliot, yeah? I had a partner named Elliot a few years back."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot inquired, playing along, "what was he like?

Olivia scrunched up her nose, "He had his moments, I guess."

"Pain in the ass?"

Olivia laughed, "The biggest."

Elliot grinned, "I'll apologize on his behalf then."

Olivia looked at him. A sad smile replaced the radiant one, "Thanks," she said softly, "that means a lot."

He just nodded.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"So what do you do?" Olivia asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was an FBI agent?" Elliot rebutted with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Depends on if you have a badge to prove it," Olivia smirked. This was the Elliot she knew.

Elliot made a scene of patting his pockets, "Never thought I'd be asked for ID on my day off," he mock grumbled, "will you settle for my card?"

"You just want to give me your number," she joked, taking the standard FBI card from him.

Elliot just grinned.

"So, behavioral analysis," she commented, arching a brow, "and a senior agent at that."

"Impressive enough?"

Olivia cocked her head, pretending to be thinking about it before answering, "Well, depends on how well you play with others. And from past experience, that's not one of the feds' strongest traits."

Elliot's brow flew up in feigned surprise, "Wait. You work in the force as well?"

"Special Victims, NYPD," she said taking out her badge, "and unlike you, I have my badge to prove it."

Elliot grinned, "Well, maybe we'll have a chance to work together in the future."

Olivia made a disapproving noise, "Don't get me wrong, but I'd rather that day not come."

Elliot threw his head back and laughed, "Pity. I was aiming to impress you and proving that I'm less of an ass than your former partner."

"And maybe one day you will," Olivia tried to hide her smirk by taking a sip of her coffee, "Preferably not in the work field though."

Elliot arched a brow. He knew perfectly what the brunette was suggesting. He knew her too well, and in the twelve years where they practically spent 24/7 together, he could count the times she played the flirting game.

"Light reading you have there," Olivia noted at the two inch "Inside the Mind of a Sexual Predator" on the table.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Best. Book. Ever." he said dramatically before they both broke into a fit of laughter.

Elliot couldn't remember the last time he laughed like nothing in the world could go wrong.

After he resigned, he and Kathy spiraled down before they both came to realization that they were better separate than together. The kids, surprisingly, were more than glad that their parents finally came to their senses.

Dean Porter, upon hearing that Elliot had left the NYPD, more than once invited him to join anti-terrorism but Elliot shot him down each time. He couldn't take anything from that man, not after what he did to his partner.

He thought he wasn't ready to go back into the world of gray, especially not at a federal level. But after a few weeks, he knew that he had to get back into the game before he lost his mind and turned into a vigilante. The good news was that apparently news traveled fast in the FBI because a buddy from the BAU asked if Elliot was interested in joining his team after an agent had decided to retire to write books and make a fortune. Before long, he was back at hunting down the people that wrote with blood. He liked his job at the BAU, he liked the fact that his days weren't always filled with child molesters and wife-beaters. But he missed the old days. He even went through a phase of missing Munch's coffee. But most of all, he missed the brunette in front of him. He missed the way she got his (lame) jokes, the way that she'd always call his bullshit and the way that she always had his back no matter what kind of stunt he pulled. There were so many times he wanted to stop by her place or to drop by the precinct to say 'hi', but he knew that after the way he cowardly left things, he had no right.

And now she was right in front of him, eyes twinkling, lips curled into a beautiful curve. The weight on her shoulders was significantly less compared to five years ago. Time was more than kind to her.

Elliot thanked Olivia and took the half of the muffin she offered him. It was so natural, they were falling back into the routine that they had for sharing food for over a decade. They talked and laughed at the tiny parts of their lives. Nothing they said was important; a woman wearing the most ridiculous outfit she saw the other day, a student bragging to his friend on the phone on how he got the newest computer game...they shared small details of their lives, both pretending that this was their first time meeting each other. It was a new familiar.

They were both laughing over a ridiculous sign Elliot saw in China Town the other day when the sharp sound of Olivia's phone rudely interrupted.

She looked at the callers ID and was about to apologize when Elliot waved her off. It was the job.

"Hey, Amaro, what's up?" Olivia mouthed a 'sorry' to Elliot.

Elliot shook his head but he slightly frowned at the unfamiliar name. Amaro, was that her partner now? He shook away the forming thoughts and turned his attention back to Olivia, who now had a deep frown creasing her forehead. The weight was on her shoulders again.

"Central Park?" she sighed loudly, it always seemed to be Central Park, "yeah, I'll be there in fifteen. Later."

Olivia gave Elliot an apologetic look as she hung up and was about to open her mouth to apologize when Elliot cut her off, "Don't worry. It's the job. Go catch the bastard."

"It was nice to meet you," Olivia said with a grateful smile when she stood up.

Elliot stood up as well, "Can I see you again?" he asked earnestly.

"Maybe," Olivia smiled coyly, "this is my cafe, after all."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot could feel the corners of his eyes crinkle from his smile, "Guess I picked the perfect corner to do my light reading then."

Olivia picked up her bag and coffee from the table before she smiled her goodbye.

When she was already half way out the door, she looked over her shoulder to find Elliot still standing there and watching her with an intense gaze.

"See you around, El." she said, dropping his nickname before fully stepping outside and walking off to a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A huge thanks to all those that took the time to read, follow, favorite and especially review the past chapters! Seeing that you guys like it is always a huge motivation to keep on writing! :)

One thing, I know that I uploaded two chapters last week. But from now on, since school has already started, I won't be able to update that frequently. I'll try to make it one chapter/week. I'm thinking Friday, to celebrate the weekend but if you guys have any other ideas then shoot me a PM or leave a review to let me know!

Best :)

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. :(

* * *

As she leaned forward to take a pen out of the holder on her desk, there was a muffled sound of metal hitting on metal. It was the medallion that he sent her five years back. Five years, the reminder of him was always tucked under her shirt and near her heart. She firmly believed that the unforgiving aftermath of the shooting was the last day she'd ever see him again. But just last week he was close enough for her to see the little wrinkles at the end of his eyes when he laughed.

Had it been a week already?

The leads that kept coming in on the cases and the endless amount of paperwork murdered Olivia's concept of time. She wouldn't know day from night unless she was called out on a case or if she just so happened to take a glimpse out the window. Occupational hazard. Especially when she has nothing to go home to.

She printed out the DD5 and signed her name at the bottom. With the last stroke somewhat resembling an 'n', Olivia ended the week's work by closing the file.

It was Saturday tomorrow. And in theory, it was her day off. She could go hang out at her cafe and maybe finish the book she just started. Maybe. Unless there was a particular distraction.

"Smiling at paperwork? I worry for your sanity."

Olivia turned around in her chair to find a smiling Alex Cabot.

"You really need to find a new hobby other than worrying about my state of mind," Olivia grinned.

Alex contemplated on the detective's words, "I have always wanted to take up knitting," she said thoughtfully before pulling a face.

They laughed in unison.

Olivia got up and crossed the room to put her finished case file on the rack.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Alex's question crossed the room.

Olivia's hand froze in midair.

"Uh..."

She didn't need to turn around to know that the ADA's eyebrows were high under her blunt fringe.

"Olivia Benson," Alex said in her authoritative courtroom voice, emphasizing every syllable of her best friend's name, "Don't tell me you have a date! No wait, on second thought, tell me all about your date."

Olivia turned around to face her best friend that was now standing with her hands on her hips in front of her desk.

"I thought attorneys weren't supposed to jump to conclusions," Olivia grumbled while walking back to her chair.

"You know, you're not denying that you have a date," Alex pointed out, laughing.

"Yeah, well, I'm not confirming it either," Olivia mumbled, deciding that her best friend was too annoying at the moment.

"Come on, Liv, spill," Alex pleaded, nudging Olivia.

The detective glared at the ADA, "So you're just assuming that I'm going on a date tomorrow?"

Alex shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Well, it's not like you have a life outside of the job to be busy over."

Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Alexandra Cabot, am I hearing my lack of a life from you? YOU of all people," she asked incredulously.

"Yes, you are," Alex said simply, "Now stop changing the topic. Who is he?"

Olivia shook her head, "You won't let it go, will you?"

Alex grinned, shaking her head, "Don't make me go crazy prosecutor on you, Liv. Tell me about him."

Olivia rolled her eyes, eliciting a laugh from the blond that was now leaning on her desk. How was she supposed to tell Alex about Elliot? Hell, she wasn't even sure how to convince herself that last week wasn't a beautiful illusion.

Olivia mentally banged her head on the desk. Why wasn't there a 'How to Tell Your Best Friend that You Might Be Seeing The Person That Ripped Your Heart Into a Million Pieces Tomorrow and Oh by the Way, We're Pretending That Nothing Bad Ever Happened' book somewhere in the universe (ideally with a shorter title). Just preferably on Earth, in New York City, at the 1-6 on her desk at the moment.

Olivia looked at the woman that was standing guard by her desk.

She sighed, not knowing where to start.

Alex broke into a huge smile.

Olivia narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm just really happy that there's a guy out there that'll make you speechless."

Olivia groaned. 'Speechless' was not what she was aiming for, especially not at her age.

"Look, I don't even know if there's going to be a 'date' tomorrow," Olivia ignored Alex's eye roll at her air quotation, "I don't even know if I'll see him."

"What do you mean?" Alex's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It means," Olivia started, fumbling for words, "that there might not be anything to be speechless about."

Seeing the perplexed expression still evident on the sharp ADA's face, Olivia struggled to elaborate the complicated situation. It was going to come up sooner or later anyway.

"You know that cafe that I talk about constantly?"

Alex nodded, "Your little piece of heaven?"

Olivia bobbed her head in confirmation, "A guy stole my seat the last time I was there."

"The horror!" Alex dramatically gasped when Olivia paused to try and gather her thoughts.

"Shut up," Olivia laughed, lightly smacking her best friend.

Alex grinned, "Okay, in all seriousness now. What happened?"

Olivia played with the pen on her table, taking off the cap and then recapping it again. Then she started shuffling the papers around before making sure her post-its were perfectly stacked.

Alex just leaned on the desk and waited patiently. She knew that the detective was treading in an area where she didn't have much experience so she didn't push.

Finally after Olivia was done fiddling with practically everything on her desk, she let out a breath.

"The guy that took my seat, we started talking. He's really great and he makes me laugh. We were having a great time when Amaro called me in for the Jane Doe found in Central Park last Saturday. He asked to see me again, Alex. And I, facing the opportunity to have a new start, told him 'maybe'," Olivia laughed bitterly before she said quietly, "And tomorrow? I don't know, Alex. I'm going to the cafe, but what if he doesn't show up? What if it's just me all along?"

It pained Alex to see the agony written on her friend's features. She didn't know who the hell this mysterious guy was but he must be one hell of a guy to have Olivia twisted up in anguish.

"He didn't call you?"

Olivia shook her head, "I didn't give him my number." She had changed her number after Elliot left. It was probably a desperate measure to cut him out of her life.

"Did he give you his number?"

Olivia nodded, "But I didn't call him."

"Why not?"

"What if things go wrong again?" Olivia questioned the fear that was stopping her from dialing his number the past 168 hours. "I don't know if I can afford to go through it all again. Hell, I don't know if my friends can go through my bitch phase again if things don't work out," she added with an acid laugh. Olivia knew the torture she put her friends through when her life was an utter mess.

Alex leaned in to hug Olivia.

"You never know until you try, Liv. If you're scared, take baby steps. One foot in front of the other. And don't worry; we'll be here to catch you before anything happens. Plus, I'm sure that the guys will be lining up to beat the crap out of the him," Alex chuckled, "I know I wouldn't mind kicking him in the balls for you."

Olivia laughed as she pulled back.

"Thanks, Alex," she said with a tired smile, "But I'll do that myself. Then you can plead me out on self-defense."

"Or insanity," the ADA grinned, " Don't over think it, Liv. Just go. And if he shows, see how things go from there."

Olivia gave her a grateful grin.

"Feeling less antsy?"

The brunette nodded.

Alex pulled her up, "Come on, let's get dinner. I'm starving."

Olivia laughed, "Okay, okay. Just let me get my jacket first."

The prosecutor watched the detective get her stuff. She hoped that life would be kinder to Olivia this time. She deserved it after everything that has happened to her over the years.

Olivia's voice snapped Alex out of her thoughts.

"Come on, you slow poke! Last one out is buying!"

Alex let out a sigh of frustration before she followed Olivia out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thanks to all that reviewed! I know that you all are waiting for e/o to show up in the same chapter again, but I assure you, they'll be back in the next! For now, we have more of Alex and what happened to Olivia in the past few years. Read and Review to let me know what you guys think!

Have a good one!

Disclaimer: nothing you recognize is mine :(

* * *

Alex said goodbye to Olivia outside the restaurant. She reassured her that everything would go fine tomorrow and to not worry about it tonight otherwise she'd "look like the walking dead" if she didn't sleep all night. Olivia had smacked Alex playfully before hugging her and thanking her. For both the dinner and the advice.

Alex watched Olivia get into a cab before getting into the next one that pulled up. She wanted her best friend to have a shot at happiness. The whole gang wanted Olivia to have a chance to be happy. Most of them had thought that she'd eventually find it in her former partner. Alex knew how much the brunette was in love with Elliot even if she'd never admit it. He was Olivia's rock. Alex thought that after the barriers the pair had hurdled, maybe fate would be nice to them and give them their happily ever after. But when Elliot got back with Kathy and then his sudden departure, she didn't know what to think anymore.

Alex had seen how shattered Olivia was. And even though Olivia never voiced it, Alex was pretty sure that the detective had cried herself to sleep on more than one occasion. She had changed. The warm, gentle, happy woman had turned into a mild version of Elliot Stabler with the rage fests. Some debated that the state Olivia was in was worse than Elliot. At least Elliot only directed his frustration on the suspects. But Olivia had been impatient with her fellow officers and on a few occasions, with the victims. The whole department knew that this woman was on a downward spiral. By the speed she was crashing, her friends were terrified for her.

Then ADA David Haden came along. It'd be cheesy to say that his appearance was a miracle but that was exactly what it was. His presence in her life was what stopped Olivia from crashing and burning. Between his warm, charming character and understanding of the situation Olivia was in, he had won over the detective's heart. He had managed to let her believe she could be loved. The pair had kept their relationship low profile but everyone knew about it. The change in Olivia was evidence screaming. She smiled more and had that undeniable glow. She was finally happy.

The course of their relationship didn't run smooth though. First, Elliot. He haunted Olivia's life even after he left. She wasn't able to move on that quickly but ADA Haden was nothing but patient. He gave her the space and time she needed and it was only a matter of time before they got through that.

Even when they had to pretend that they never happened because of David's promotion to lead the Integrity Conviction Unit. He had offered to step down but Olivia stopped him. This was his career; she didn't want to be the reason he had to throw it all away. He understood her standing. Two years passed, David was promoted to another position. One that allowed them to be together again. And that was what they did. Alex and the guys were more than ecstatic for the couple. Olivia and David had gotten quite serious, he had moved in and even the rings were prepared.

But it never happened.

Being promoted, once again, took him away from her. Offered the chance to prosecute war criminals in Africa, David had to choose between staying or going. The pair talked, they cried, they argued, they made love and then they decided they were probably never meant to be.

He left her the ring when he kissed her goodbye.

She told him she loved him. He told her the same.

They cried as they shared their last embrace before he crossed the gate at the airport.

Alex, being a close friend of both sides, was there to give Olivia a ride home. She never saw the heartbroken woman shed a tear. But she knew that Olivia was being thrown back to where Elliot had left her four years ago.

Both men were important to her. Both had to leave under unforgiving circumstances. And both had left her a token of a broken promise. The similarities were shocking.

Alex loved her best friend and she wanted to see her smile again. Olivia slurred to her one night after a few too many drinks, that she was cursed and probably didn't deserve to be happy. Alex knew that after all the stuff that Olivia had gone through, the brunette didn't believe in relationships anymore.

But today, after seeing the dreamy twinkle in Olivia's eyes and how Olivia managed to open herself up to the possibility of being happy brought a huge smile to Alex's face. She didn't care who the mystery date was as long as he didn't end up stomping on the woman's fragile heart.

Maybe this time, after all the bumps and setbacks, it'd finally be Olivia's turn.

* * *

Okay, so I like Haden. I just hated they way he left. But I think (and hope) that it won't be the last we see of him. Concluding from how much he's been mentioned in the episode last week :)

Next week: Elliot and Olivia again! In the mean time, review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So to make up for the shortness of the last chapter + the lack of E/O in the past two chapters, here's a new chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. They're just my paper dolls.

* * *

Olivia put her book down She had been stationed at her seat for the past 57 minutes and 34, 35,36 seconds now. In those minutes, she'd downed an espresso like it was a tequila shot, ordered a latte, touched up her makeup, ripped up three napkins and put her book down eight times. It wasn't like she didn't make an effort to read. But after picking up the book for the sixth time, she realized that she had already memorized the first sentence, including where and how big the ink blot on top of the first 'a' was.

Oh good lord. When did she become one of those people that was a huge ball of nervous wreck on the first date?

Olivia wasn't ashamed to say that she's had her fair share of first dates/blind dates (the latter, only once though. No thanks to Alex who set it up. It ended with an epic fail as her date accidentally knocked a whole bottle of wine on her new dress after boring her with menial facts for the past hour.) But never ever could she swear that her chair was shaking because of her. Olivia was grateful that she remembered to put on deodorant this morning otherwise, there'd probably be a small pond under her arms now.

Olivia mentally rolled her eyes at herself as she recalled the events of this morning. After turning and tossing all night, she somehow still managed to get up earlier than usual. She had gone through half her closet, trying to pick out the perfect outfit before she finally decided on the oxblood sweater and skinny jeans she had on now. Which, ironically, was the first outfit she had picked out. Apparently, her gut instincts weren't so sharp when it came to her attire. Her hair had her tormenting for another half hour before deciding to wear it in soft waves. And then the shoes...oh the shoes! She had scoffed at herself when she was finally ready to leave the house four hours later. She was like a teenager going out on her very first date. Except Olivia could swear that she wasn't this much of a nervous bundle when she was fourteen.

Pulling herself back to the cafe, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. And she did it again. And again.

Finally her heart rate dropped to within the safety limits. Her hands were still a bit shaky but she blamed it on the caffeine.

She smoothed her hair and picked up her phone to check her makeup in the reflection. She gently rubbed away the smudged eyeliner from under her eyes. A fuzzy figure in the corner of the reflection was walking through the doors.

She'd recognize that stride anywhere.

Olivia quickly put down her phone and picked up her prop. Why bother calling it a book anymore? It wasn't like she could get any actual reading done. To her surprise, maybe it was because she was trying to focus on anything but the person she had desperately hoped would show up today. But Olivia actually read and processed four sentences when a shadow was casted over her.

She knew who it was.

Call her crazy, but she could recognize Elliot's shadow even on a cloudy day.

Playing it cool, Olivia glanced up, pretending she had no clue who the rude intruder was.

Her feigned annoyed gaze met smiling blue eyes.

Olivia arched a brow.

Elliot answered the unvoiced question, "Sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I could share this corner with you? I heard from a friend that this was the best seat."

A smile threatened to play on the corner of Olivia's lips.

"Must be a very smart friend."

He mirrored the curve on her face, "Most brilliant person I know."

Olivia shot him a "stop the bullshit" look. She shook her head, laughing, before indicating Elliot to join her.

"So it's your turn to do the light reading," Elliot nodded toward the book in Olivia's lap.

"That was the plan. But now that you're here, it'd be plain rude of me to ignore you," Olivia pursed her lips for dramatic effect.

Elliot smirked and opened the book he brought, "Don't let me stop you. I need to catch up on some overdue reading myself."

Olivia caught a glance of the title. _Inside the Mind of a Sexual Predator._

"Again? Weren't you reading that last week?"

Elliot shrugged halfheartedly, "Like I said, overdue reading. Long time overdue reading."

"Procrastinator," Olivia teased. She remembered how Elliot would always wait till the last second to attack the massive stack of paperwork.

"The biggest," Elliot agreed with a grin. He remembered how Olivia would always bring him coffee during those late nights when he was grumbling why there wasn't a robot invented to do paperwork when heart transplants were already possible. Olivia would always laugh and tell him that in fact, it was already invented and they were called 'computers'. He'd laugh at her humor before going back to attacking the papers with his pen, muttering words that would make his priest mortified.

Olivia held her grin as she locked gaze with Elliot. There was a certain serenity she saw in his cool blue eyes that didn't exist before. It must've been the change in jobs. That was the most obvious difference from when she still knew him five years back. And she never missed anything in the decade they spent almost every day and every night together.

She broke the link and let her eyes slide over his smirk before opening her book for the ninth time.

"As you wish," she clipped before burying her head in her book.

Elliot's surprised expression did not go unnoticed. Through peripheral vision, she saw Elliot's awkward shrug after a few seconds before he bowed his head to read. Olivia knew that Elliot had expected her to put her book down and spend time with him. She's be the one in his current position.

But that was the old her. Time had passed and she had changed. She was going to take the power back this time round.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! Have a nice one!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the delay in updating the chapter! I just wanted you all to know that the next chapter may take a while due to issues that I'm having in RL. I hope you guys still stick around and wait for me. I hope that I'll be able to get the things sorted out within the next few weeks or so. I'll still try to write up the next few chapters so I don't leave you guys hanging. :) But in the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks to all those that have left a review/PMed/subscribed/favored this story! I've tried to PM all of you personally but I'm sure that I've missed a few of you guys :(

Special shout out to Long Legs in Black Tights (you know who you are)! For putting up with my pestering and other stuff. Without her, NF probably wouldn't be as it is today :D

* * *

If fourteen-year-old Olivia Benson could see her forty-five-year-old self on a date with Elliot Stabler, the teenager would shake her head in horror before finding the nearest desk or wall to inflict self-harm with. And then, just for good measure, probably find the relationship chapter in the best selling self-help book for her older self to read.

It was almost painful to watch the state she was in at the moment. It was even worse than a nervous self-conscious pubescent, with a face full of acne, on a first date.

She kept sneaking glances at the man opposite from her. The speed that she was doing so, if translated into miles per hour, could probably win her the Grand Prix. She cleverly covered up those peeks with the flip of a page, a shift in her chair, a sip of coffee or the cringe worthy fake cough.

Elliot looked up with amusement twinkling in his eyes on her third cough and had smugly asked if she needed him to get her a glass of water. As if he didn't know what was going on. Panicking at the thought of being caught, Olivia picked up her latte and downed a gulp too big. And a gulp too fast. She started coughing, choking on the air and liquid in her throat. The expression on Elliot's face turned to one of concern and was at her side within a millisecond. He gently patted her back like one would to a baby drinking milk. The coughing gradually soothed before finally ceasing. Thankfully, Olivia managed to prevent the liquid from coming up.

She cleared her throat quietly and took a few deep breaths. Making sure that there wasn't any liquid residue in her airways. That was when she became aware of the tender and yet, firm hand rubbing circles on her back.

She turned up to meet the concerned cerulean blue eyes. She gave him a small appreciative smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked, hands not stopping.

"Yeah, thanks," Olivia grinned before nodding her head at his hand.

He stilled his hand but not taking it away.

"My, my," Olivia tsked, "Is the decent FBI agent trying to cop a feel?" She raised a brow but the tease was glistening in her eyes.

Elliot returned her banter, "Who me? Never."

He removed his hand and moved back to his side of the table. Olivia instantly missed his touch, as cliché as it sounded.

"Besides," he said after sitting down, "I don't think the top of one's back counts as copping a feel."

"No, it's just harassment," Olivia shot back, cocking a challenging brow.

"Only if it's unwanted attention."

He was starting to get cocky. Too cocky for Olivia's liking.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. But she couldn't stop the light blush creeping up her cheeks. She only hoped that the artificial blush would be able to mask her biological reaction. Olivia let out a sigh of relief when Elliot feigned a hurt look. Thank God he didn't notice.

"I apologize," he said solemnly, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head, "will the fair lady accept my words of remorse?"

"And people say chivalry is dead," Olivia laughed, playing along, "I accept thy words of remorse."

"God bless and prosperity be given."

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to go."

Elliot shrugged, "Ah, screw it. If we continue this, you'll realize how limited my classic English is."

"And I haven't already?" Olivia bit back the smug grin that was blooming. She had turned the tables. It was her turn to have the upper hand.

"Mean."

"Be grateful that you live in the twenty-first century."

"Everyday," he paused, before adding, "Unless I come across internet slang. Why can't people type properly? The grammar is bad enough but then there's the random string of letters that's supposed to mean something."

He leaned forward in his seat as if he was sharing a big secret, or just for the drama flair. Olivia decided it was the latter as she mirrored his actions. They were only a head or two apart now.

"FML? ROTFLOL? OTP? LOL? What happened to the old school 'haha'?"

"That was replaced by the lolz. Try and catch up, mister," Olivia smirked.

Elliot scowled at her, "Last night, my daughter saw something online that apparently was 'the most epic breakup line ever'" his air quotations earning him an eye roll from the brunette.

"What was it?"

Elliot's face scrunched up in recollection, "I think it was something like, 'I don't ship us anymore. But even if we're not my otp, we'll always be my brotp'?"

"That is a clever one," Olivia laughed.

He looked at her incredulously. He had hoped to find an ally in her but evidently, she was on the other side of the fence.

"Ship?" he continued to grumble, "I'm an ex-marine and I have no idea what ships have to do with breakups."

"When you ship something, it means that you're rooting for their relationship to happen. For example, if someone shipped you and me...Shut up, it's just for explanation's sake!" Olivia exclaimed when Elliot smugly cocked a brow and opened his mouth to speak. She cleared her throat before continuing, "When people ship us, it means that they want you and me to get together. In a relationship."

"And are people 'shipping us'?" Elliot asked, a half-smile tugging on his lips.

Olivia glared at him, "Stop interrupting! Do you want to understand the twenty-first century or not?"

This time, her flushed cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Elliot smirked and motioned for Olivia to go on.

Olivia mentally jaw-dropped at him. When did the tables turn again? She was supposed to have the upper hand!

Deciding distancing herself was the route to having control again, Olivia sat back in her seat.

"So, otp stands for 'one true pairing', which is like the relationship you're rooting for. Brotp, in the same sense, is the bromance you support. And just in case you don't know, bromance is the bond between bros. In the old days," Olivia grinned even wider at the frown on Elliot's face, "bro was used between two guys but now it's a no gender term. And that, Agent Stabler, is your 101 to Internet Terminology for the twenty-first century." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat smugly.

"You're one of those people, aren't you?" Elliot said in mock horror, "One of those internet people!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my people!" Olivia protested before breaking into a huge smile, "I wish I had the time, but no, it's the job. You pick it up after reading a few internet transcripts."

He nodded, understanding. Internet slang was one of the lighter things they picked up from the job. He remembered how he could get into the unsubs heads, how he knew their darkest motives and how they'd take their next step. It only rooted deeper when he transferred to the BAU.

Elliot forced his mind back out of the deep dark corner. He wanted to enjoy now. He wanted to relish the time spent with Olivia. He wanted to ask her out.

"What?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the disbelief written over the brunette's face.

"What?" he echoed, puzzled at her question.

"You just said you wanted to..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

Elliot froze. Did he just say that out loud?

"Yes, you did," Olivia said, amusement blatant in her features.

"And I just said THAT out load as well. Apparently, I have no brain-mouth filter." Elliot laughed awkwardly. He took a deep breath, "So what do you say?"

"Say what?" Olivia's brows furrowed. He wouldn't?

"To me asking you out. On a proper date. Divorced." Elliot added when he saw Olivia's eyes flicker towards his left hand.

A second passed before her brown orbs locked onto him.

"Why don't you try asking?" Olivia grinned.

He grinned as well, knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"Ms. Benson, do I have the honor to take you out for dinner this Friday?"

Elliot almost died when Olivia started shaking her head.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a second. Did he misinterpret the signs? He looked away, coughing awkwardly.

"Okay, then. Um...I'm sorry..." he stumbled over his words while scratching the back of his neck. He was so sure. How? What?

His eyes snapped back to her face when he heard her chuckle.

What?

"I can't do Friday. Already have plans with the friends. How about Saturday?" The mad grin on Olivia's face could put the Cheshire cat's to shame. Mind her, she was probably having too good a laugh at his predicament.

He shook his head, letting out a shaky laugh in relief.

"You're going to be a challenge, aren't you?"

"Too much for you to handle?"

"Who me? I'm always up for the challenge. So Saturday, at say, seven?"

"Perfect."

"Great, I'll pick you up."

Olivia shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks. I know how to drive."

Elliot shook his head, "I wouldn't be the gentleman my mom raised me to be if I didn't pick up a girl on the first date."

Olivia glowered at Elliot before pulling out her pen.

"Wouldn't want you to let your mom down," she murmured while scribbling down her address and number on a napkin.

Elliot took the napkin and carefully tucked it under the cover of his book.

"I'll call you."

"You'd better," Olivia warned before splitting into a grin.

He laughed. He just got himself a date. With Olivia Benson. Wow.

* * *

Seriously guys, please leave a review? It helps motivate me and makes me happy, which in turn, means a more faster update for you guys. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long break guys. I know, I said it would only take me a few weeks but things got out of control and other stuff happened and I'm not going to bore you with what's going on in my life anymore so an apology and an update!

Also I want to thank everyone that PMed me and asked for an update. I know I was vague in my replies and frustrated the heck out of you guys but I want to thank you because it means a lot to an aspiring writer to have emails demanding an update. Stressful. But worth it. haha!

Again, don't be shy, I always love to hear from my readers! So feel free to leave a review or PM me :)

Much love!

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

_What did she get herself into?_

It wasn't the first time that Olivia had asked herself that since she said yes at the cafe the day before. And it wasn't the hundredth time either. Nope.

Olivia had managed to flip a few pages in her book and empty her coffee mug twice before she started getting antsy and excused herself from his presence an hour earlier. The look on Elliot's face when she said that she had to go almost had Olivia sinking back in her chair again. But it wouldn't be good for her nerves.

Then again, he was never good for her nerves.

At first, when they were partnered up over two decades ago, she had groaned for having to work with the infamous Stabler rage. But then time passed and relationships established. She slowly started to find out that there was much more human and heart underneath the soldier rage that the man projected. Olivia started looking for the possibility to connect with the man and Elliot had held out his hand in becoming friends. Years passed and it was only when she went undercover for the FBI did she realize how much he meant to her. What she felt for him wasn't love. Those four letter words were scandal compared to the feelings she had for him. She needed him. She needed him not in the way humans needed air. No, she could survive without him. She needed him like a house needed foundation. A house could still stand without a stable foundation but it would crumble and fall at the slightest quake.

Olivia was still standing. Shaking, but standing. As she was when she was playing a tree hugger for the FBI and as she still is since he left half a decade ago.

A sharp knock pulled Olivia out of her thoughts. She listened again.

_Knock knock._

Frowning, Olivia uncurled herself from her spot on the couch and crossed the living room in a few strides. She didn't remember having a date with anyone today.

"Liv, open the door or I'll go get a warrant!"

Olivia smiled to herself at the muffled voice of her friend.

She unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

"On what grounds?" Olivia asked, an eyebrow arching as she leaned against the doorframe, blocking Alex's way into her apartment.

"On lying."

"Lying?"

"Yeah."

"First off," Olivia said, holding back a smile, "I don't think 'lying' is a legit reason to get a search warrant. And secondly, what am I lying about?"

"That you're a blond."

"I'm a blond." Olivia repeated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"See, lying," Alex said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she tried to keep a straight face.

Olivia shook her head as she chuckled, "You are impossible."

"Then don't you think you should let me in?"

Olivia stepped aside and Alex stepped into her living room.

"So, how was yesterday?"

Olivia closed the door behind her and made her way back to the couch. She watched as Alex busied herself by taking a mug out of her cupboard and making herself tea.

"How do you even know there was a yesterday?"

Alex stopped her movements and peered at her friend over her glasses with a look that screamed "Do I look like an idiot?"

"It was okay, I guess," Olivia said with a shrug. Her voice was nonchalant as was her demeanor but inside was a mad chaos. And Alex knew that as she shot the detective another one of the looks.

"I know it's been a really long time since we had one of our girl talks," Alex said, sitting down by Olivia on the couch, "but I can still read the excitement in your eyes so spill before I have to do some illegal methods of torture."

"I finished a book yesterday," Olivia offered.

"A book?" Alex echoed dryly, "I was hoping you finished something else."

"Well, I didn't really finish a book. More like a chapter. Okay, maybe something more like two pages."

"Distracted?"

Olivia nodded.

"By testosterone?"

Olivia nodded again.

"THE testosterone?"

Olivia hesitated before nodding again.

A giant smile bloomed on Alex's face.

"He showed!" Alex said.

Olivia nodded.

"Really? Have you lost all ability to speech?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope."

"Can you say things more than one syllable?"

"Yup," Olivia said, popping the p. She laughed when Alex gave her another one of those looks.

"Okay, yes, he showed. And we talked a bit. And we flirted. And…"

Olivia trailed off as Alex's eyes started getting wider and wider, as was her grin.

"And?" Alex prompted.

"And I don't know if I should keep on going, seeing that your face looks like it's about to split in two from all that smiling," Olivia teased.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Alex said, patting Olivia's knee, "And?"

"And," Olivia started slowly, "he asked me out."

If Olivia thought Alex's smile couldn't get wider, she was dead wrong.

"You said yes, didn't you?"

Olivia nodded.

"Words, Liv, we have to use words. God, it's like I'm teaching a three-year-old," Alex said, "when?"

"Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yes," Olivia said, nodding her head once.

"What's he like? Tell me about him."

"We really need to get you a love life, Alex," Olivia said, trying to divert the topic.

"Yeah, and we need to get you a donkey," Alex said flippantly, "What does he look like?"

"Um, tall."

"And?"

"And broad shoulders."

"And?"

"Nice eyes."

Alex threw her hands up, almost knocking over her cup of tea that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Do I need to dig every adjective out of you?"

Olivia sighed and moved the mug out of Alex's flailing radius.

"He's just," Olivia started, fumbling for words that could describe Elliot while not giving him away, "he's unpredictable but at the same time, it's like I can guess what's going on in his head. Well," she laughed lightly, "as well as a girl can a guy's I guess. And he has that hard demeanor about him while his eyes shine of the person under all that armor."

Alex grinned warmly at her friend's words.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Olivia nodded without hesitation, "I know it's crazy. It's too soon to say, but yes, I do like him."

"Then have fun. Don't think too much. It's okay to let your heart on your sleeve, Liv. God knows you need it."

Olivia frowned in perplexion at her friend's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Alex said, "that you deserve a shot at a relationship. After what happened with Stabler and then David, it's like you're almost afraid. But you don't have to be," she paused before adding, "And you can't be afraid. Otherwise, who else can I live vicariously through?"

Olivia smiled and smacked Alex's knee lightly.

"Told you we need to get you in a relationship."

But Alex was right, Olivia was scared. She never realized it until Alex pointed out that she was being, in her friend's words, "overly picky" at the ADA Alex managed to set her up with.

Was that why she was being out of character when she restarted the story line with Elliot? Why she was trying to be coy and flirty when both of them knew that wasn't who she was? Was she really so scared of the possibility of something happening and something breaking that she was changing who she was?

Unfortunately, yes.

But is this the way she wanted things to start or should she tackle the elephant in the room?

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! :D

Have a nice one!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey peeps! Sorry about the long wait. Life has been getting in the way. Here's a longer chapter to make up for the time past.

A special shout out to alexindigo: Thank you honey, for listening to my rambles on the characters! You're keeping me in check on not to rush the story development! :)

**SPOILER ALERT FOR UNDERCOVER BLUE **

So anyone here a mess after that episode? Anyone? Cassidy and Olivia? Amaro's love child? I'm curious as to what you guys think of Cassidy and Olivia's relationship, is it a train wreck waiting to happen? Please leave a review and let me know!

**END SPOILER ALERT FOR UNDERCOVER BLUE**

****Now back to what you all have been waiting for! Have a nice one!

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I wouldn't have let Olivia and Elliot ride the crazy rollar coaster they were on for 12 years.

* * *

Time was a paradoxical concept the following week - the critical 72 hours flew by faster than a bullet train when Olivia and the team chased down leads to the abduction of four-year-old Cady Mason. It was one dead end after another. They were already on borrowed time when the abduction became a case of rape/murder.

But in the rare moments when Olivia had a second to breathe, the seconds dragged by as she remembered the 'date' that was awaiting for her during the weekend. It was already Thursday and they had no spec of evidence that would point them towards a lead. Twelve years in SVU and Olivia still couldn't shake the horror she felt upon looking at the mutilated body of a tiny angel. It was good, she told herself, her humanity wasn't eroded away with the darkest side of humanity no one should have to see. But it was hard, to have each case cut through her like a dagger dragging through her flesh; maybe it would've been easier to not feel at all, to rely on pure logic to follow step by step. But she knew, Cragen had told her, even Elliot had constantly reminded her, the reason that she was so good at her job was because she could feel and hurt and relate.

She remembered the last time Elliot told her that. It was just before _the incident. _She was hurting from that case. From all the cases. The smiling faces of the victims they could only see in photos prior to their unfortunate events; the bloody crime scene photos; the remorse of their attackers; the pride of their attackers; the agony of the victims trying to return to their old lives; the pain of the families burying their child, their sister, their brother, their mother, their father, before trying to move on. She had felt too much, hurt too deep, and it wasn't the first time she had voiced the despair to transfer to another unit. She knew it was just a shadow of a wail. SVU was where she belonged, even if it meant that she was burdened with knowing such evil existed. But it didn't mean she didn't question if she had masochistic tendencies.

_"You hurt because you care. That's what makes you outstanding."_

Those were the words that Elliot quietly said to her in the locker rooms as they sat shoulder to shoulder, each facing the other side of the bench. The two sentences rang louder in Olivia's ear than the actual decibel. It wasn't the first time that Elliot had uttered those words at her and they both knew that her cry was only a wisp. But when he voiced his belief in her, it gave her the strength to stagger forward.

Olivia sat at the spot where he last uttered those words to her after being herded to the locker room by Amaro who kept pestering her to get some rest. Her objection was futile and she finally gave in before reminding him to call her if there was any development in the case, no matter how ungodly the hour was. She wondered if she should call Elliot and take a raincheck. There wasn't point in going when her head was haunted with the question marks of the case. She would be a buzz kill and the dinner that was supposed to be light and flirtatious would be replaced by her brainstorming out loud as she ignored the food on her plate.

"Olivia."

She jumped slightly at the low voice calling her name. She frowned in confusion. Surely, he didn't come?

"Hello?"

Only then did she realize that her fingers had already dialed his number without her mind even registering.

"Hey," she said quickly, not wanting for him to think that it was an empty call.

"I didn't think I'd hear from you until tomorrow." Elliot's voice was light but Olivia could hear the sleep lacing through. She glanced at her watch before slightly cursing under her breath, too low for him to hear.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't realize it was this late. Early. Well, you know what I mean."

A low chuckle came from the other end.

"Interrupted your beauty sleep?" Olivia asked when she heard the muffled rustle of fabric against fabric, the corners of her mouth curving up slightly.

"I don't know about the beauty part. And getting your call definitely isn't an interruption."

"Why if I didn't know better," Olivia said, her grin threatening to grow, "I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Nah, you're just delirious with the lack of sleep."

Olivia could hear the smile in his voice.

She sat there, cradling her phone against her ear as she absently picked at the thread that was coming loose on her shirt. A reassuring silence filled the line as Olivia felt the surge of emotions she had earlier calm down.

Elliot's voice softly floated into her ear.

"It's because you care."

Her brows furrowed ever so slightly as she shifted the phone against her ear to better his voice.

"You hurt because you care," Elliot repeated softly but firmly.

"How did you..." Olivia trailed off, giving a small shake of her head. Was she so tired that she thought what was silence, she was actually on autopilot and telling him the turmoil going through her?

"It's 3:30 am, Liv. I know you didn't call me to hear me breathing."

Olivia could almost see the soft grin as she heard his words. She had never forgot how much she knew his partner, but she was always surprised at how much he knew her.

"What happened?"

Olivia started recapping the events when hearing those words - from arriving to the house and seeing the parents huddling together on the couch, clinging onto each other and crying as the older sister curled up in her younger sister's bed, clinging onto the faded blue dog plushie, eyes wide, fearing for her sister for a reason she couldn't quite comprehend. The lack of ransom call sending a freezing sense of dread through Olivia. The dread when the call of a small body discovered in Central Park. The pain and hurt she felt when she tried to explain to the older sister what happened to Cady. The frustration when there wasn't any evidence left on the body. The emptiness she felt when the parents called earlier that afternoon, asking if there was any development. The despair when she had nothing to tell.

On the other side of the line, Elliot listened. Every few seconds, he would make a low humming noise to let her know that he was still there. He didn't need to, for she knew that he would be taking in her every syllable, but she appreciated the gesture.

"I know this is probably the hundredth time I've said this since I joined the unit, but El..."

Olivia trailed off. What was she supposed to say? _Ever since you left, things have been different. _She couldn't say that. He'd worry for her. He'd question if Amaro wasn't looking out for her. He'd be itching to hunt down Fin and Munch, demanding why they didn't make Olivia feel like she had a rock. But most of all, he'd hate himself for putting her into this position in the first place. Even though they hadn't talked about it since they last met, but Olivia knew, after the initial pain and loss, when she got his _Semper Fi_ in the mail, she knew that he was sorry. For not giving her a proper goodbye. For leaving her behind. For leaving her alone. Maybe it was her wishful thinking, but she was certain that Elliot had a reason for leaving without a proper goodbye. For it was the same reason she didn't immediately tell him that she was back from Oregon: their history was a few pages too long to face.

She heard a soft grunt from his end. They both understood the unspoken words and they neither was ready to acknowledge.

"Things hurt because you care. It sucks, to feel like there's a dagger in your gut, exhausting your feelings. But that's how you know you're alive. If you didn't hurt, if you didn't cry, then you would be no more human than a robot, Liv. You're strong, Liv, stronger than you think, but you're still human, feeling defeated doesn't make you weak. Lord knows the toll you have to bear being in this unit." Elliot paused slightly to take a breath before continuing, "I've already nagged this over a dozen times, you're probably tired of hearing it and I'm not even going to paraphrase, but you hurt because you care and that's what makes you extraordinary."

Olivia felt herself smile a bit at his words.

She was about to open her mouth to talk, but maybe it was the way he took an extra long breath or the slight hitch in his breath, she paused.

A brief silence crossed the lines before his voice, clear of all sleepiness, low and grave came through.

"I know I'm the last person that should be saying this to you, but Liv, you can't just run away. You shouldn't run. You took a break to go to Computer Crimes. You then again had a break in Oregon. Well, I say break," he said laughing once, without any hint of humor, "But you went back. Twice."

Olivia could swear her breathing stopped for the seconds he spoke. There should be anger bubbling up. She should be yelling that he indeed, was the last person that could say this after what he did those years ago. She should be feeling a stab of betrayal. But instead, she was stunned, her mind robbed blank of any coherent thought other than this was the first time that any of them acknowledged their past, addressed what had gone wrong in a fortnight.

It took her a second too long to reply but neither pointed it out.

"You should find a more creative way of pointing out things hurt because they mean something. At least learn how to paraphrase it," Olivia said with a small laugh. She was taking the coward's way out and not facing the eight-foot-green-and-yellow-monster in the room (for an elephant would be an understatement of the issue she was studiously ignoring). But she wasn't ready to flip through the volumes of history between them. She had to face it someday, she knew, but she wanted to do it on her own terms. She would talk to Elliot about it when she was comfortable, not whenever he started dropping lines.

An almost inaudible exhale came through the line, so quiet Olivia almost wondered if she was hearing things. But the slight cough was one she recognized: it was Elliot trying to cover up when he was feeling uncomfortable. That, the sniff of a nose, and the rearranging of his belt were his tell-tale signs of feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't ready to talk about the way they ended nearly half a decade ago.

"I'll start using the thesaurus app on my phone. Are you going to be alright, Liv?" He asked half a second later, almost hesitant like it was not his place to talk.

Olivia cradled her phone between her ear and her hand, rocking back and forth slightly on the bench and nodded.

"Yeah," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay," he said.

"Okay."

Another moment of silence passed.

"It's late, El. Go back to bed."

"Go home, Liv. Sleep and you'll be ready to tackle things again tomorrow."

"Yeah," Olivia said simply, "Sorry for waking you."

"I'm glad you did," Elliot replied softly, "Send me a text so I can know that you got home safe, okay?"

At the back of her mind, Olivia wanted to argue that she was a full-grown woman that could take care of herself but she knew that he wasn't taking care of her, he was just caring for her.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Thank you."

"Good night, El."

"Good night, Liv."

She slid the phone away from her ear and ended the call. He had waited for her to hang up, she knew by looking at the seconds ticking on as her finger hovered over the end call button. The thought brought a small smile to her lips. It was amusing, how an action so juvenile could still be so sweet at her age. As she took her stuff out of her locker and shrugged on her coat, she was surprised to find how much weight was lifted from her shoulders. It had been a long time since they had a talk like that and she was a bit confounded at the least, the effect it had on her was still the same. She had needed someone to share things with for longer than she realized. And just when she was about to break again, he had came back into her life. Their story was never a straight line, but now, maybe they could start another chapter.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the spoiler alert and the story!


End file.
